Project Renewal
by HarleysPencil1
Summary: Nick fury isn't one to ask for help, but right now he's desperate. He asked an old friend to help the Winter Solider get his memories back, but how do they know some of the team. CA/OC
1. An Unexpected Visitor

"Coulson, call for Project Renewal. We need her more than ever." The Winter Solider lay, unconscious, in front of the agent and director. Fury's eyes were blazing with determination; he needed this man on their side, badly. The only way to achieve that was to have him reminded of the person he once was.

Who was better than a skilled, mutant phycologist?

"Are you positive, Sir? She won't be happy. She already has Wilson to deal with; does she really need another misfit on her plate?" The woman was only 22, a single mother and lived in the middle of nowhere. Fury smirked; the man had a point, but she could use another challenge.

" _Don't hesitate to throw something at me," she was seven months pregnant and was still not on leave. "I won't forgive you if you start holding back."_

"She won't mind. She has a three year old, a college student, and a childish mercenary, what's a brain washed assassin added to the mix? She'll be fine." Fury looked at Colson with an eye of humor. He began to walk away, and shouted over his shoulder, "Make sure she sees the team. Barton and Romanoff are wondering when they'll see their nephew again."

* * *

"Howard! You get off of that table young man! That is mahogany." The mother and son were playing an intense game of tag as the little boy began climbing on the furniture.

"B-b-uu-t-t, w-why-y?" His speech was lagging and unsure, his face was a mix between concentration and confusion. His mother began to smile with pride before her smile turned mischievous.

"Because, I can't reach you when you're up that high. You know Mommy's short." She began to jump in mock pout, reaching out but never touching. The young boy laughed as he jumped off the table, stumbled, and ran to the living room.

"Wad-dey! Wad-dey! Hel-p-p M-e-e! The Mo-ommy Mon-n-ste-r is try-i-in-g t-t-o ge-t-t m-e-e." the boy began to stutter with how fast he was trying to talk. His target of conversation began to waddle in the room as the man in the red and black mask woke with a start. He saw the young kid, and smiled, though they couldn't see, they could tell by his body movement.

The man in the mask rose before he ran over to the boy scooped him up and fleed to the staircase, but the mood fell dark when there was a banging on the door.

Everyone fell silent.

Finally the woman spoke.

"Wade," She looked over to the man in the mask and waited for confirmation. He nodded to signal he was listening. "Take Howard to the living room for some TV; I'll call you down when it's time for supper." He tone was cool, but not alarming to anyone that didn't know the code hidden in it.

 _Take Howard to the safe room, and don't leave till I give the signal._

Of course the man nodded, and he rushed with silent footsteps to the closet with a hidden door at the back, hidden by a letterman from the local high school. She walked carefully and slowly to the door, giving the boys enough time to get into the room and for her to grab her gun.

She cautiously took the handle in her hand and turned the knob. She opened it quickly, and got into a stance, gun aimed at the head of the person in front of her and light enough on her feet to flee if need be.

Realization took her and she lowered her weapon. "Oh my god, Tasha. Don't do that. You gave the boys and me a heart attack." The woman relaxed against the door frame and allowed the red head inside. Natasha Romanoff had a smirk on her face as she greated the younger woman.

"What? Who did you think it was? Aliens?" Her tone seemed serious, but only those who knew her well enough knew she was being a smart ass.

"Hey what about me?" Clint Barton poked his head over Natasha's shoulder and went in for a hug. The woman had no choice but to accept it and have her lungs crushed by the archer.

"Yeah, yeah. Missed you too. Now come in we were just playing monster."

The pair entered the household with an air of grace. The archer and spy looked round trying to spot their favorite little person. But he could not be seen. They turned to the shorter woman and, simultaneously, raised an amused eyebrow. Their silent question rang loud in her ears.

 _Really?_

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "You gave us a heart attack. What did you want me to do, have Howard open the door?" Her tone was sarcastically playful, but they both knew that would never happen with the little boy's situation.

"Well?" The assassin asked.

The other woman rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, a very familiar smile.

"Boys, who wants strawberry jam with their toast?"

 **Hey guys so this is my first fanfic and I really want some feed back.**

 **Harley**


	2. The Proposal

Chapter 2

"Alrighty P-man! Momma Bear Gave the signal; we can go out now." Wade told the three year old boy, but Howard just looked at him with confusion.

 _Come on genius! You're whispering!_

 _Oh that's right_

So instead of speaking louder, Wade signed to the little boy.

 _We go out_

Now Howard understood. Momma said it was safe. He scooted to the side so wade could crawl over and get out first so he could help Howard out. Wade opened the heavy metal door, moving the letterman that was hiding the door, and hopped out on silent feet. He turned towards Howard, who had his arms up, and lifted him up then down to the floor.

Wade glanced up and noticed the archer and spy who were staring at them. He, wanting to surprise the little boy, coved Howard's eyes and turned him around.

"Wad-ey! I Can-n't see-e!" The three year old pouted from the Merc's actions and stomped him foot on the ground. The two S.H.E.I.L.D agents held in their laughter with smiles, though Natasha's was barely noticeable to the average person.

"That can't be our little Howard, can it Tasha?" Clint's tone had taken a playful surprise.

"If it is then his speech has improved soo much, Clint!" She decided to play along to egg on the little boy.

Howard's face lit up with joy as he recognized the names of his two favorite agents. He tore off Wade's hands from his eyes and gasped as he saw it really was them. He ran over for his favorite bear hug from his Uncle Clint "Toast" Barton and a kiss from his Aunt Natasha "Strawberry Jam" Romanoff.

"I-I miss-ss-ed you-o!" he stuttered out with glee. His grin was as bright as the sun that filtered in through the houses windows. The two agents smile with content as they held the little boy, that knew them from his birth, in their arms again.

"We missed you too, Howard." the spy replied with a small smile on her face. She set him down and turned towards the young woman that rested on the door frame. "We missed you too, Ellie."

Ellie walked over to her son and scooped him up into her arms. She looked at the two agents that she knew from her time at the organization and pulled them each into a one arm hug.

"Now that that reunion is over how about some games, I'll make snacks and we can all have some fun." Wade suggested as he smiled through his mask. Howard nodded in excitement, and everyone headed into the family room to have a night of fun.

* * *

A couple hours later, after Peter Parker came home from the market, an intense game of UNO, and a fight-to-the-death game of twister, Howard was asleep on the couch wrapped in his favorite _Avengers_ blanket. He had to represent his favorite Aunt and Uncle of course. The adults however were wide awake having a disscuson about why the two agents were really there.

"So let me get this straight." Ellie's eyes were piercing with anger. "Fury wants me to come in to the new base in upstate New York, with Howard, Wade and Peter, assist him with the Winter Solider remembering who he was, and get him to become a S.H.E.I.L.D agent A.S.A.P, correct?"

Her tone was deadly serious; her eyes blazed with a fury like no other. Her family was becoming more involved every second she spent talking about the mission with the two agents. They stated that S.H.E.I.L.D would offer protection for her son and for herself, Wade and peter could take care of themselves, they're superheroes. They also offered a full time employment with the Avengers. This was good and bad. The media would be all over her and her son; she didn't want to expose him to that. She knew from experience it was bad enough, but the benefits would be great and Howard would be able to see his Uncle and Aunt all the time. Only thing is, _he_ would be there.

After a good minute of internal debating Ellie knew she had her answer. She looked up at her caretakers when she was at S.H.E.I.L.D. They had all grew up a little. She smiled at them and they knew what it meant.

"I'll do it."

 **How is it? Be honest not brutal.**

 **Harley**


	3. The Arrivals

Chapter 3

The plane had just landed on the landing pad on the helicarrier. The back of the plane opened and about three or four agents stepped out. The next to come out was Clint who was carrying two duffel bags and a laptop case.

The next two people were pretty odd looking. One was a man in a red and black suit with two large katanas strapped to his back; if the team read the file they would know this person was Wade Wilson, a.k.a Deadpool merc with a mouth. The man standing next to him was a lean teenage boy who looked like he just stepped out of high school. His glasses and way of dress, a button up over a graphic tee and skinny jeans, could easily tell this boy was Peter Parker, a.k.a Spiderman. The two were walking side by side while Deadpool was having a flamboyant conversation with the teen, and his boxes, while juggling two duffle bags.

Then Black Widow walked out and everyone who had only been with S.H.I.E.L.D for a year would not have known who the little person she was carrying was. Nick Fury looked away from Captain Rogers as his eye caught the little boys. That said boys looked at his Aunt Tasha to be let down, and as soon as he was he sprinted across the platform into Nick Fury's arms.

That was a sight no one had every expected.

"Gran-ndpa Nick-y-y! I miss-ed-ed you-u!" The little boy stuttered out as he grinned up to one of his heroes. Nick gave a subtle smile back, having known the boy since his birth, the three year old could always get a smile out of him.

"Hello Howard, have you been behaving for your mother?" Nick inquired to the toddler. Speaking of his mother.

"HOWARD ANTHONY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING ACROSS THIS HELICARRIER?!"

"Uh-oh" the little boy murmured.


	4. The Argument

Chapter 4

 **I need to clear some things so I'll keep this brief**

 **Setting: after CA2 before Age of Ultron**

 **Base: Avengers Tower, but 1 helicarrier is in use**

 **Ellie lives in France, hence the need to land in the helicarrier, but she's fully american**

' _Howard Anthony'_ Steve thought as he glanced at the little boy seeing the slight resemblance towards the man he knew in the 40's. _'but if the kid is related to Howard that means he's related to…'_

"Howie you know your mom has a sick in her," Tony Stark started as he walked on to the sectioned area that the two men and the toddler were. Before he could continue, Fury shot him a sharp look that said one thing.

 _Not around the kid_

"booty." He finished as he walked passed the captain and towards the plane where the female voice came from. The captain froze where he stood as his gaze fell on one that was probable the little boy's mother. Her ginger hair was in a loose side braid and baby hairs framing her face. Her facial features grew clearer as she walked closer towards them. Well really, she walked towards Stark. When Ellie stepped off the plane, Peter Parker had rushed over and taken Howard back to his room, so he wouldn't see what happened next.

"Hey Boo, how're yo-" Tony asked as he went in for a hug from the woman, but was stopped with a slap in the face.

"How dare you?! You almost get yourself killed in Afghanistan. You start dating a respectable woman. You change the company. You join a group of super people, and all you can say to me is 'HEY BOO'!" Her voice rose with every word, and Tony could only look down as he received the beating with her words.

"Ellie look I'm sorry, but it was the only way to-" He began to try to explain himself again, but she cut him off, again.

"TO WHAT, TONY? You left us alone, in FRANCE? I was 19, Tony! 19!" She started to argue again with him. People had left due to Fury's orders; he was a spy, but that didn't mean he was heartless. He was still going to watch though.

As the little boy was playing with his "brothers", the adults were watching the man and woman fight. The woman had tears streaking her red face, and the hiccups had begun as well. Tony then did something no one expected. Instead of making a rube or witty come back, he pulled the young woman into his arms for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know and I deserve every word you have and will say to me. I wanted to call you, go visit, but I was too afraid of dragging you into this mess called my life." He paused to kiss her forehead again. "I wanted to see Howie growing up. I had Parker send he photos every week of the both of you. Why do you think he started having a camera fetish about a year ago? I wanted to be with you so bad, but I couldn't do that to you two. I love you both so much." His tone was soft, but it was so full of love that even the captain would have teared up if it not were for the shock of seeing Stark be put in his place by a 5'3" woman.

"I missed you so much, Dad." Her sentence was broken by her sobs as she fell against the man. He kept his arms around her, and to those who were watching the pair, it seemed he tightened his grip as if she would slip through his fingers if he didn't.

Captain looked at Fury with confusion in his eyes

"Dad?"


	5. The Revealing

Chapter Five

"Surprising right? Stark's a dad." Surprisingly, Clint answered. He had a small smile on his face due to everybody's shock. Well, everyone who didn't already know. Then the door slide open and little footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Then the little boy from earlier, Howie, came running in and up to Natasha.

"Up." It was a word he didn't have problems with because he used it so often. His smile was deceiving as his command had of tone of order, and it couldn't be denied.

The master assassins sighed as she gave in and bent down and picked the little boy up. He signed a thank you and kissed her cheek.

"Than-nks Aun-nty Tas-sha!" he stuttered out and all of the present avengers had a small 'aww' moment.

"No problem buddy." She mumbled as her face flushed slightly from embarrassment. Nat wasn't big on attention, and she was getting more than she liked at the moment.

"Howie, how many times do we have to tell you not to run off?" Peter Parker jogged into the room, relying on his Spidey senses to find the surprisingly fast little boy.

"Sorr-ry Pete-ey I wan-nted to pla-ay with Aun-nty Nat." He stuttered out through his giggles. He had a smile that very much resembled someone that was familiar to one of the team. The little boys eyes caught something and a look of mischief crossed his face but quickly disappeared. Peter was to focused on a eye conversation with Clint, who was barely containing his laughter.

' _What is wrong with him-"_

"AHH!" Peter screamed as someone squeezed his butt! He, subconsciously, flew to the ceiling and was staying there till he found out who did that. He turned his head to see Deadpool laughing his ass off at the teen.

"Wade you asshat!" Peter screamed with frustration and embarrassment turning his face redder than his costume. Wade continued to laugh with Clint and Howie, who were chuckling along with him.

The others in the room, save for Natasha and Fury, looked up in surprise and astonishment at the teen who was currently wall hugging the ceiling, with his bare hands! This was madness for Steve and Thor. Bruce was just fascinated at the teen's adhesive abilities.

"Worth it! Up top little man!" Wade held up his hand to the three year old who high fived it without hesitation.

Peter climbed down and smacked the merc upside the head. It was a funny sight to see. Then the mood turned as Howie finally noticed who he was in the room with. There was Petey, Wadey, Grandpa Nicky, Aunty Nat, Uncle Clint, and …

As the room grew silent, a gasp was heard loud and clear. They all turned to look at Howard who was moving his mouth but no words came out. He had wide eyes who were currently focused on the man out of time.

Howie was let down by a knowing Nat and walked over with a stumble here and there and walked up to Steve Rogers, who had a bewildered face on. He kept gasping like a fish, sounding like an asthma attack to Steve.

"Geez, Breath Howie!" Clint exclaimed with a chuckle in his voice.

Howie gasped as his sense came back to him and he squealed with glee.

"Yo-ou're Captia-an Am-mer-rica!" He stuttered out.

Steve just nodded as the little boy continued to grin. Then, simultaneously, Tony and Ellie walked in to her the three year old say what haunted Tony for the past three years.

"Yo-ou're my favor-rite Av-ven-nger!"


	6. The Signing

**Hey guys so O have been really happy with the reviews and favorites and follows so keep up those and I will post more chapters**

 **Harley**

Chapter Six

Everyone was silent until Ellie started to giggle. Her giggles turned into chuckles, which turned into full- blown out laughter. She clutched her stomach as she bent over laughing her ass off. Tony looked horrified as he heard what his grandson stated. He had always been in his laugh, except that past year, and set over Ironman shoes, socks, PJs, t- shirts. He even sent a tie for Christ sake! The kid still had a love for Captain America.

Howie unzipped his jacket to show what he was wearing underneath. It was a vintage faded Captain America t-shirt with the shield in the middle of the chest. Steve was dumbfounded and smiled lightly at the little boy who was grinning up at him.

Howie then noticed his mother's laughter and ran over to her he hugged her legs and looked up with a silent question. She halted her chuckles and signed contently. Ellie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sharpie. Her son loved to draw and create things with his hands, so being the reliable mom she was, Ellie always carried around a sharpie, a pen, red, blue and black, a pencil, and the three primary colors for crayons and color pencils. She had learned to always be prepared for her son's needs.

She bent down to his eye level and signed to the boy before handing the sharpie over.

 _Be polite_

Howie nodded his head and walked over to the Cap with a skip in his step. He had just met the man he had admired from the first time he could understand the television. He's dreams came true because his mother had taken a job to help the brainwashed man become who he once was again.

"Ca-an yo-ou sig-gn my shir-rt, please Mr-r. Roger-rs?" Howie stuttered out with embarrassment from the situation's awkwardness, but before Steve could sign the boy's shirt, a certain Grandpa had a say about this.

"Wait! So you thick Capsickle is the coolest out of a demigod, two assassins, a hulk, and your genius grandfather? Geez Howie I thought you loved me." Tony "cried" as he tried to get the attention of the little boy, but the three year old knew his play.

Howie walked over to his grandpa and imitated a sigh, just like how his mom did, and made a motion for Tony to bend down so they would be eye level. His face had a very mischievous smile that Steve knew from somewhere.

"Of cour-rse I lo-ove yo-ou Gran-ndpa! But I just thin-nk Mr-r. Rodger-rs is better-r becau-use he doesn-n't need a suit to be str-rong." Howie had a smile on his face but it didn't seem to say, more like _don't question me he's cooler for obvious reasons_.

The room broke out in laughter at Tony's face to his grandson's answer. Then he grinned and pickup the little boy and spun him around. After a few seconds of giggles and grins, Tony let Howard down and walked him over to the stunned Captain. _'Who knew Stark could be a good figure to a child?'_

"So are you gonna sign his shirt or not Capsickle?" Tony questioned with true joy in his eyes. Steve could see that tony loved his daughter and grandson with all his heart and he didn't want to let either one down. Steve smiled.

"I'd be happy to."


	7. The Captivating Tune

Hey guys sorry for the long update I've been having total writer block, but since I live in New Orleans, Mardi Gras just pasted and you will not believe who I saw. One of the kings of the floats was Anthony Mackie; if you don't know who that is its ok I didn't either at first. Anthony Mackie plays Falcon in he Marvel universe. So I had connection to his nephews and made a Sign with my friend and follower Sheridan Kelly to get (hopefully) his attention. It worked, we cried then went out for Mexican after. Plus I also saw Deadpool comment if you did or will see it. So let get started.

Chapter Seven

A beeping sound emerged from Ellie's, Peter's an d Wade's watch the three of them all looked at each other in a habitual state then at the little book who had Tony's complete attention. Howard heard the beeping and a face of horror overcame his smile. Natasha and Clint glanced over, and with a simultaneous smirk, all five of the adult that knew the boys schedule told him what he already knew.

"Nap time."

"Bu-ut I don-n't wan-nt to-o." Howard pouted with his bottom lip sticking out and big water eyes glancing up at his Grandpa Tony. This might have seen like an innocent gesture to some, but Nick and Maria, who had entered minutes after the signing of the t-shirt, had wide eyes at the little boys mischievous actions. He was baiting Tony, who had a soft spot for him, to convince his mother to let him stay up, but that would not fly with Howard's mother.

"Howard Anthony! Don't you try and guilt your Grandfather into helping you. You know the schedule." She have his a pointed glare while reprimanding him. She would not let this trick fly in a million years.

Tony pitied his grandchild and looked up to his daughter. "Come on El, it's not like its the end of the world." Tony's tone was not going to fly either, so Ellie fixed her glare on him.

"Do you want to deal with his tantrums? The hair pulling; the screaming and crying? The headaches?" She glowered over him in a "no arguing" tone, and Tony cowered away like a kicked puppy. He shook his head rapidly and backed away from the boy who looked betrayed.

"Sorry bud. Momma bear won this round."

Ellie walked up to her son to pick him up and play "grr"ed at her father, who chuckled at his daughter's childish actions.

"Let's go buddy." Ellie cooed to her child and started a low and tuneful hum. She glided down the hallway the hum growing faster in tune and louder in sound. Everyone that she past looked as if they were in a trance of some sort and followed her with their eyes. The sight of the mother singing to her child was one of peace and had a since of home to it. Ellie twirled and turned as she made her way to her and her son's room. The whole process looked as if it was done a thousand times already, but like a good song, it never got old.

She disappeared from the people, who were still in the room, line a sight and the trance was broken. Everyone who wasn't familiar with the woman and child wondered what that was. Steve and Bruce looked to Tony and Fury.

 _"What was that?"_

 **I hope you all liked it again sorry for the short and late review. I'm already working on chapter 8.**

 **-Harley**


	8. The Past (pt 1)

**Hey Guys**

 **So here is chapter eight with a relevance on Ellie's relationship with Tony**

"What are you looking at me for? She was with them for the beginning of her life!" Tony exclaimed, mocking a betrayed tone. He gave a glare, which was completely real, to the man in black, who just looked away as if he didn't do a thing.

"Don't look at me like that. It wasn't my fault that you didn't know you had conceived a child with a mutant, now is it?" Fury gave him a look that said it all: don't-blame-me-for-your-insolence.

"Well, how was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?" Tony fussed with a red face. When every the topic of him not being involved in Ellie's life was always a tough subject for him. He felt like his father, which he swore to never be like when it came to children. When he found out that S.H.E.I.L.D had his kid in their clutches, he rushed in like water though a newly broken dam and took her home with him. They grew to know each other.

"Okay ladies, you're both beautiful." the red haired agent cut in before the argument caused trouble. "Stark can you please continue?" Tony sighed as he leaned against the table.

"I wanted to be in my daughters life, but with knowing a billionaire, come the price of knowing a billionaire. One word: was terrified of the flashing lights and loud noises of the constant voices screaming at her. She was eight at the time and was confused to a lot of the things that was going on. She had fainted after five minutes of being outside with me, and she had gained a habit of breaking down in the first six months of staying with me. El was an unstable element, I saw that. I didn't want to put her through that, and El didn't want to go through it. We compromised and met for every important holiday: Christmas, birthdays, Valentine's Day if possible."

Everyone in the room looked at Tony with a new perspective. Instead of seeing the self absorbed playboy, they saw a self absorbed playboy as well as a loving and selfless father. They could all see how much he loved his daughter. Weather it was from the remorseful bitter tone in his voice when it came to the people that drove his daughter away from his, or the fear and sadness that only a parent would know that slipped into his voice when talking about how Ellie was terrifyingly unbalanced.

"Well now we don't have to worry about that." Surprisingly, it was Bruce who spoke up. "Ms. Stark now is with S.H.E.I.L.D, her father, and I think that would be enough to convince the public to back off." Now, everyone knew Bruce was smart, genius even, but devious, no, not their little scientist.

"Plus Tony has a private plane and airport, so travel shouldn't be a problem."

Ah. That as well.

"Well that still doesn't answer the question." Captain spoke. "How can she do that?" The joking mood had fled the air around them and a deadly serious one took its place.

"Whatever is said can not leave this room. Not only for Ms. Stark's safety, but also for her son's." Fury's fiery gaze locked onto the three men who didn't know the woman until today. "Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?"

The three nodded, and the part two of Ms. Eleanor Stark's past was ready to commence.

 **Hey Guys I know it's been a while but I'm back on track thanks to Sheridan**

 **-Harley**


	9. The Past (pt 2)

**Hey guys so here is chapter nine where we get a part two of Ellie's abilities and past**

"Twenty-two years ago I met a woman named Ginger Darkhölme. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known, well before Pepper. El is her carbon copy; they look the exact same. I met her in Ireland; I was on some sort of vacation because I heard from a business partner over for drinks that Irish girls have a real flair when it comes to the bedroom." Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course that's why Tony went to the island country. "Anyways, I met Gin there, and we hit it off. We dated for a year. No one knew. Not the press, or my company, no one, besides S.H.E.I.L.D. Ginger was an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D and a carrier of the X-gene." Tony finished with a voice full of grief and sadness.

"What's an X-gene?" The captain asked. It was all very simple to follow, but Steve had heard that world before. It was mentioned in a conversation about a people who ran a school for something called a mutant. Bruce spoke up next.

"The X-gene is a and on to the DNA that gives regular people like Clint and Natasha abilities like Peter and Deadpool. It varies on the person, and in result of an activated X-gene that person is labeled as a mutant." He finished explaining. His tone was somewhat sad for the people he was describing.

"So why does it sound as if is a bad thing?" Thor asked, wondering why the green man holder sounded sympathetic for the people with special abilities. It would be and honor and blessing on Asgard.

"Because there are people in this world that discriminate from people because they are scared of what they don't know." A new voice from the conversation chimed in. Everyone turned to look at Peter who was standing close to Wade, who was sitting in a chair. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness. He looked up and elaborated.

"People who aren't mutants find the need sometimes to classify them as monsters or freaks who are some type of demon, or the devil children. They feed this into other people to the point where the whole world is scared of people like us. Mutants have to hide in fear, and families reject their children. It's like casting out a family member because they're retarded or gay. It's not like they can help it they were born that way, made that way. No one can control that, or at least I don't think you should because once we start to bend nature, she's gonna come whipping back twice as hard."

Everyone was in silence at Peter's rant. He spoke with experience. Some people labeled Spiderman as a freak of nature, a demon, some **thing** to get rid of. It hurt to be hated by the people you were trying to protect.

"But not everyone is like that Petie." El's voice drafted in from the door way where she stood as she listened to Peter. She had a sad smile, sad eyes, sad demeanor. She knew the prosecutions, but she had people to look after. She couldn't be bothered by that.

"Yeah! Those french people are chill!" Deadpool exclaimed, trying to lift the mood.

Everyone smiled, some chuckled. Wade Wilson knew how to lift the mood, and if he wanted to keep his Spidey happy, lift the mood he would.

"So what can you do?" Bruce inquired, still curious about that little party trick earlier.

"This," Ellie's skin began to shift to blue in a fashion that was like a crowd doing the way from the head down. Ellie's hair release from it's braid in a flurry of energy and fell along her back. Her eyes shifted to a light orange with black engravings; the whites of her eyes a eerie yellow. Her clothes faded, and her body shape was outlined by the light blue skin that took its place. Dark blue shaped raised from her skin, framing her face and body shape. Her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, her legs, everything was bare to the eyes in the room, but she stood proud and tall, ready to defend herself, her true self.

"This is who I am."

 **I want two reviews please, just two!**

 **-Harley**


	10. The Copycat

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**

"Wow, I haven't seen you like that in a while." Clint admitted in the cold silence of the room. Suddenly, Thor was in front of her; his eyes were serious and slightly scared. His frame and stance was one of a warrior, and the hammer in his hands did nothing but prove that.

"Answer me truthfully, are you a frost giant?" His tone was deadly as he tightened his grip. Tony was tense and ready to step in, if need be. He might be her father, but he knew Ellie could fight her battles, and fight well. The two assassins and director were not worried at all, neither were the web slinger or the mercenary. Steve found that odd, but he also found the woman's lack of clothes embarrassing. He was a man of the forties, and her body was never something he had seen, at all, though he did think she was beautiful with her slight pudge around the middle. It was something that looked good on a mother, in his opinion.

"No." He tone was cool, and once again her body began to change back to the form they all met her in. The same riptide of color came as her skin went from royal blue to olive tan. Her eyes back to the meadow green they were earlier. "I'm a mutant with the ability to change how I look and gain the abilities of those I copy. I can also use my vocal tones to affect the human body."

She said with the confidence that had stunned Steve. This short woman was talking to a demi-god from Asgard as her equal. There was no fear in her voice, and Thor respected this woman immediately. He nodded his head in approval and grew curious. He was wondering something he thought was impossible, might as well test it.

"Alter your looks to mimic mine." He commanded in his king tone, and she gave him a look. There was no way in hell she was going to let him talk to her that way.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a arched eyebrow. Her eyes bore into his with a look that she gave Howard if he decided to be sassy. Thor didn't last long. He looked down and back up and asked again.

"May you mimic my appearance, please?" The prince wasn't used to having to say the word as much, but he had been learning from his time on Earth. Natasha was a very scary woman, and it didn't bode well when one was rude with her.

"No problem." She complied with a satisfied smile. The tidal wave of change began again, and suddenly, Thor was looking at himself eye level. He stepped back and observed the woman double. The cape was perfect; the armor was in the same detail as his, and his hair was perfect.

"Just as I predicted, I had always known my appearance was this pleasing. This is just magnificent though." He said appreciatively smug. The other Thor rolled her eyes and change back in that same tidal wave. It amazed Steve to the point of stunning and mouth gaping. He, of course, fixed that before any one could see.

"Alright, Point Break! That's still my kid your looking at; I don't want anyone staring, old men included." He finished with a glare at Bruce, Clint, Thor and Steve. The first two chuckled, and Thor raised his hands in playful mercy. Steve on the other hand blushed to his toes. He chocked up and looked away, but not before making eye contact with the subject in question.

Ellie looked equally flustered as the man out of time. It was nice to know that her childhood hero thought she was pleasingly looking, even with her pudge.

Steve was stuck in his own thoughts; it seemed he didn't cover up his looking fast enough.

 **I hope you all liked it. Lets have three reviews this time.**

 **-Harley**


End file.
